Gracias, Goma de Mascar
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Bella quiere un poco de goma de mascar, y Edward, como siempre, se la concede. ¿Que pasaría en un reto de bombas de mascar? ¿Quién quiere un ferviente premio de Edward Cullen?. Edward&Bella. Fluff. Post Crepúsculo.


**»Disclaimmer: **Twilight & personajes, propiedad de Meyer. Trama y estupidez, mía. (?)

**»Summary:** Bella quiere un poco de goma de mascar, y Edward, como siempre, se la concede. ¿Que pasaría en un reto de bombas de mascar? ¿Quién quiere un ferviente premio de Edward Cullen?. Edward&Bella. Fluff. Post Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Gracias, goma de mascar.**

**Capítulo único:  
**_¡Yo gané! Quiero mi premio._

_«Perdona,_ _¿Qué premio?»_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Para una persona normal, en un poblado normal, como Forks, el día es nublado y frío. Para mí, un día normal, es al lado de mi novio vampiro favorito, acurrucada en sus pétreos brazos, mientras el me acaricia los cabellos y besa mi frente.

Pero el día de hoy, no como todos, estaba aburrida, y se me antojaba algo. Un dulce, una golosina, algo que mantuviera mi boca ocupada, puesto que Edward ya me había besado, y dicho _«ya arriesgué mucho tu vida por este día»_. Me revolví inquieta en sus brazos.

—Edward…

— ¿Que pasa, corazón?—preguntó suavemente, oliendo mi cabellera.

—Quiero… goma de mascar.

Sentí su risa, casi inaudible, inundar mis oídos.

— ¿Por qué?— yo me encogí de hombros.

— Quiero mantener mi boca ocupada, ella y yo estamos aburridas de tenerla vacía.

Me miró, frunciendo un poco los labios, conteniendo la risa. El estaba evadiendo mi petición. Sonreí para mis adentros al recordar la táctica que nunca me había fallado.

— Mmm... si tan sólo hubiera alguien que me proporcionara lo que de verdad anhelo desde el fondo de mi corazón, si tan solo alguien me consiguiera un poco de goma de mascar…— suspire y le sonreí malévolamente—. Talvez _Jacob_ quiera— gruñó y me acerque a él—. O que tal…— me acerque mucho más a él—. _Mike_**—** susurré.

Él se tenso.

Se levantó tan rápido del sofá, que el movimiento prácticamente fue inexistente, y salió de la casa a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando mi cerebro comprendió que me había quedado sola, el regresó con un montón de pequeñas cajas en brazos. Las dejó caer en el sofá, sonriéndome triunfal.

— Lo que pediste, cariño.

—Gracias— murmuré anonadada. Conté mentalmente.

— ¿18 cajas? ¿Por qué tantas?— le reclamé.

— Por tu edad, te regalo una caja por cada año que tienes. Cada una tiene cincuenta gomas dentro de cada una— completó.

— ¿Y cada caja es de un sabor diferente?— pregunté emocionada. Parecía una niña pequeña cuando le dan un regalo.

— De hecho, solo hay 17 cajas con diferentes sabores. Traje una sin azúcar porque quería probarla.

Eso me dio una idea. Sonreí.

— ¿Sabes, Edward?— le dije abriendo la caja de goma de mora, mientras nos sentábamos en el piso alfombrado de la sala.

— ¿Qué, amor?— abrió la caja de goma sin azúcar.

— Te reto a una competencia de bombas de goma de mascar— saqué un paquetito de la caja dejando dentro sólo cuarenta y nueve. El me regalo una sonrisa ladina.

— Acepto.

— Bien: el que haga la bomba más grande, gana. Así de fácil

—Y, ¿Cuál es el premio?

Pensé un momento.

— El que gane— dije—, será besado durante diez minutos— el me miró, divertido—¿Trato?

—Trato— afirmó—. A las tres…

—Uno… Dos…— conté.

— ¡Tres!

Nos metimos la goma a la boca y comenzamos a masticar. Edward empezó a inflar. No me quedé atrás y lo seguí. Las bombas crecían, crecían y crecían, hasta que…

¡PLOP!

Estalló la burbuja de Edward. No pude evitar reír y la mía estalló también. Lo bueno es que no se nos pegó en el rostro ni en el cabello.

— ¡JA! ¡GANÉ!— me tumbé hacia atrás en el piso alfombrado y empecé a reír. Callé bruscamente cuando vi el rostro de Edward a pocos centímetros del mío.

— Estoy listo para darte tu premio—ronroneó, haciendo que su aliento me diera de llenó en la cara, y me aturdiera.

— ¿Cuál premio?— murmuré confundida. Se acercó a mi oído donde pude oír su risa melodiosa.

—Tonta Bella… el premio, _tu_ premio, es ser besada fervientemente durante diez largos minutos— susurró con voz seductora. Jadeé cuando lo sentí morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos con urgencia. Se movían frenéticamente y con desesperación, pero a la vez eran dulces y suaves. Enrosqué mis dedos en su broncíneo cabello mientras el posaba sus manos en mi cintura, estrechándome más contra él, como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente cerca. Las costillas me dolían por el golpeteo desenfrenado de mi corazón.

Me separe de él unos centímetros para poder llenar mi reserva de oxígeno.

— Gracias, goma de mascar…— susurré.

—Bendita seas…— jadeó Edward, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él, para poder seguir disfrutando de los 9 pasionales minutos que nos quedaban.

Y a los cuales iba a sacarles todo el provecho posible.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

¡Nueva autora! Ja, primer OneShot ;). No sean crueles, dejen unos reviews. ¿Si? Grx.

Bzz;*

**.CrazyL.~**


End file.
